Walter Bobbie
Walter Bobbie is an American actor. Biography Born in Scranton, Pennsylvania, he was a very succesful Broadway actor before turning his attentions to directing, earning a Tony nomination for his direction and writing of A Grand Night for Singing. He later won a Tony for his directing of Chicago. Bobbie continued to direct succesful productions of Footloose, Sweet Charity and White Christmas amongst others. Singing Bobbie originated musical roles in the early stages of his career that included Frank Merriwell, or Honor Challenged, Drat! and Octave. Later, Bobbie moved on to revivals of major shows, playing Harry in Company, Georg Nowack in She Loves Me and Bye Bye Birdie as Harry MacAfee. However most lauded role was playing Nicely-Nicely Johnson in Guys and Dolls for which he won a Drama Desk Award. Stage Frank Merriwell, or Honor Challenged (1971)(originated the role) *Look for the Happiness Ahead *Frank, Frank, Frank *The Pure of Heart (reprise) Drat! (1971)(originated the role) *Walking in the Rain (contains solo lines) *You and I (duet) *Frightened of the Dark (contains solo lines) *Sally (solo) The Grass Harp (1971)(originated the role) *This One Day (solo) *Floozies (solo) *Whooshin' Through My Flesh (contains solo lines) *Take a Little Sip (contains solo lines) Grease (1972) *Mooning (duet) *Alone at a Drive-in Movie *Rock 'N' Roll Party Queen (duet) *All Choked Up *We Go Together (Reprise) Tricks (1973)(originated the role) *Who Was I? (duet) *Trouble's a Ruler (contains solo lines) *Enter Hyacinthe (duet) *Believe Me (contains solo lines) Going Up (1976) *I Want a Determined Boy (contains solo lines) *Down! Up! Left! Right! (contains solo lines) *Do It for Me (duet) A History of the American Film (1978)(originated the role) *We're in a Salad (contains solo lines) Company (1980) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (1980) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds while Selling (contains solo lines) *Three Letters (duet) *Tonight at Eight (solo) *Tango Tragique (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *She Loves Me (solo) *Finale (duet) Up From Paradise (1983) *But If Something Leads to Good (Can It Be Bad)(solo) *Lonely Quartet (contains solo lines) *How Lovely Is Eve (solo) *Nothing's Left Of God (solo) Anything Goes (1989) *The Gypsy in Me (solo) Guys and Dolls (1992) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (duet) *Luck Be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat (contains solo lines) Anyone Can Whistle (1995) *I've Got You to Lean On (contains solo lines) *I've Got You to Lean On (reprise)(contains solo lines) Bye Bye Birdie (2004) *Hymn for a Sunday Evening (contains solo lines) *Kids (duet) *Kids (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Face the Music (2007) *Finale (contains solo lines) On Your Toes (2013) *Too Good for the Average Man (duet) *Finale Gallery greaseoriginalcast.jpg|Grease. bobbienicely.jpg|'Nicely-Nicely Johnson' in Guys and Dolls. bobbiekahn.jpg|'Cora' and Comptroller Schab as Anyone Can Whistle bobbiesergei.jpg|'Sergei Alexandrovitch' as On Your Toes. Bobbie, Walter